Size 12 is not haunted either
by livesonwisteria
Summary: MediatorxHeatherWells. 3 years later Suze, Paul and Jesse are going to college in New York, they're all staying in Heather's dorm. What happens when Heather starts getting haunted by Rachel.Review! I'll try to update soon, I've kinda got writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Carmel, CA Carmel, CA

Suze Simon and Paul Slater were packing for NYC, where they had both elected to study English. Yes, there was a reason why Suze never really knew where she stood around Paul… he had tried to kill her, and her boyfriend, the incredibly hot Jesse, but now she was pretty sure he'd changed. For everyone's sake, she hoped she was right.

"Hey Querida," said Jesse, as he walked into my room. He was going to New York Medical School; he still wanted to be a doctor.

"Ugh… Jesse, help me zip my case, it just won't shut!"

"Querida, are you sure you need all that, you can come back at weekends if its that bad."

"Jesse, it's NEW YORK!!"

"Okay, but make sure you bring something nice, I might have a surprise instore."

"I can't wait, I just hope New York doesn't have too many ghosts!"

New York College, NY

Heather Wells was preparing for a new year as Dorm Director (she'd been promoted!). After her psycho boss had tried to kill her, she figured it was pretty good compensation, and she finally got an apartment on campus, much nicer than the ones for students. She'd been so thrilled when she saw the apartment; complete with a mini kitchen, huge fridge, plasma TV, queen size bed and a fabulously comfy couch. The only bad bit was not living with Cooper, but they still saw each other a few times a week for dinner in her or Cooper's apartment. She headed downstairs to the office, where Sarah was already sitting with two lattes.

"Thanks, so much Sarah." Heather said with a smile, picking up the pleasantly warm Starbucks.

"So, how's the new intake coming along?" asked Sarah

"Well, it's fine so far, but unfortunately there's still time for something to go wrong, however, not everyone who's signed up for classes is staying in the dorms, I think I might have to let people going to the other schools stay here, it's a lot cheaper. Someone called Jesse de Silva wants to stay with his girlfriend."….


	2. The Journey

Suze Simon, Carmel, CA

"New York's gonna be so much fun!" I squealed..

"Yeah, I've heard the have the best ghosts there, time for some serious mediating." Paul said, sounding pretty serious.

"Oh my god! Can you quit going on about ghosts, I really hope there's going to be none there." I retorted.

"Querida, you're a mediator, you need to do your job, and besides, you're pretty good at it." Jesse said with a smile, before leaning to kiss me.

We having a very nice make out session before we were interrupted by Paul.

"Urm… do you think you guys can quit being so lovey-dovey around me, it's too early. You'll make me bring back my breakfast."

We both glared at him, when there was an announcement telling us that the plane was about to take off, and telling us to buckle our seatbelts.

The rest of the journey was pretty much uneventful; I soon fell asleep after reading Seventeen, it was a pretty long journey so I must have been asleep for a while. According to Jesse, I didn't miss much since the food was pretty much inedible. We all set our watches forward (A/N: Not sure if you would do this, correct me if its wrong), grabbed our bags and stepped out in the JFK airport of New York.


	3. A Shock

New York College, New York City, New York

New York College, New York City, New York

Heather looked round her office with a sigh, it was out of control, as was most of her life right now. She really didn't know how all the other dorm directors had managed to cope around this time of year. She thought that being an assistant dorm director during the school year was hard and time consuming, yet, she realized that she hadn't really seen anything until the period just before school started, and with her promotion. _Dorm directors have it hard. _It was even harder this year with everybody flocking to different dorms, not many people wanted much to do with 'death dorm' and so now she had to start letting people in who weren't even attending classes at NYC, and, that had caused a _lot_ of trouble with the big guys. As she pointed it out, though, it was the only option.

She swivelled her chair around so that it was facing her computer, and logged on. There was still quite a bit of work left to do, and not so long to do it.

"Heather," came a loud, panicky voice, which made her jump. She turned around, it was Sarah.

"Yes?" asked Heather, a bit annoyed, it always took her a while to get into her wok, and now Sarah and interrupted her. When she turned to face Sarah though, she saw that she was looking upset, and frowned.

"It's Rachel," started Sarah.

"I thought she was in prison," frowned Heather. Rachel was supposed to be in the New York state prison for life.

"Well, she was, but that's the thing," said Sarah.

"Has she escaped?" asked Heather, fearful for her life, after all, Rachel had once tried to murder her.

"No," said Sarah. "She's dead, and we have to go to her funeral."


	4. A Decision

"What

"What?" squealed Heather, in utter shock. Rachel was dead? How could this happen, she was supposed to be in prison after killing a few people herself.

"Apparently it was from that shock gun thing she used to stun all those girls she killed, and you. She had too much exposure to it, and died of a heart attack, anyway, we're expected to show up at her funeral seeing as how we're basically the only people who can except her mother, the rest of her family are dead or estranged and she killing people didn't exactly make her any friends," explained Sarah.

"Woah," said Heather, still not really able to find the words. What could she possibly say to this?

"Well," she finally started to say, "I guess we'll have to go, won't we. Are you going?"

"Yes, well I have to," replied Sarah.

"Well, I will to," said Heather, and then turned round to her computer, hoping she could finally get some work done.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather swung by the canteen before heading up to her apartment so she could say hi to Magda, since being promoted she hadn't

Heather swung by the canteen before heading up to her apartment so she could say hi to Magda, since being promoted she hadn't had as much time to talk to her, the heavy workload didn't allow for frequent breaks.

"Hey," said Heather.

"Heather!" exclaimed Magda, coming out from behind the counter and wrapping her arms around Heather. "Where have you been? You get this promotion, and I never see you!"

"Sorry," said Heather, employing her puppy dog eyes, while trying not to wince at how loud Magda's voice was getting, wondering if anyone was looking at them.

"So, what's the juicy gossip?" asked Magda, as she threw Heather her normal complimentary Dove bar. "You must learn some things being the boss."

Heather bit into the Dove bar, letting out a moan, which got a raised eyebrow from Magda. She had forgotten how good these tasted. Gossip though, was she really allowed to tell people about Rachel's rather unfortunate demise. She wasn't sure, but blew caution to the wind.

"Well, you see, Rachel died in prison, and I have to go to her funeral," said Heather, rather quickly.

Magda looked flabbergasted. "_What?_" she exclaimed.


End file.
